


An Apple (and a Kiss) For Teacher

by LilianRoses



Series: The ABC's of Love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: CEO Viktor, Fluff, Fluff and Some Smut, Kindergarten AU, Little Yuri, M/M, kindergarten teacher yuuri, other characters make an appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianRoses/pseuds/LilianRoses
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is a wealthy young executive who just so happened to be dropping off his young cousin on his first day of kindergarten. He then meets Yuuri Katsuki, the kindergarten teacher/angel-on-earth, once again. Also known as the man who had taken his heart and walked away with it back in college.Apparently,he wasn't as over it as he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

\-----

Viktor sighed as he looked down at the young, blonde boy next to him. People thought he was insane for taking in his toddler-aged cousin while he was so young, but hey. He was family, and he had the money.

 

He was the CEO of _Nikiforov's_ , the company behind the ultra-popular line of athletic-wear bearing the name. He had his roots in ice-skating to thank for the connections and sudden rush in popularity, and his natural eye for fashion to thank for the inspiration.

 

So most would assume that he would be either A.) too busy to take care of such a young child, or B.) wouldn't want to prematurely end his days as an unattached bachelor just yet becuase _surely_ he was going to find himself a wife then, right? 

 

Nope.

 

Even if little Yura didn't pitch a fit around new people, he still wasn't going to marry someone just for that reason.

 

( _And that is the **only** reason he's not dating anyone or sleeping around anymore, Chris. Yura and **nothing else.**_ )

 

So when the universe placed Yuri Plisetsky into his life, he accepted him like an amazing gift, rather than push him away like most expected. But that was his thing, wasn't it? Suprising everyone.

 

But back to the situation at hand. He tried to reason with the young firecracker.

 

"You have to go, Yura."

"No. Look at all those... _gross people_."

"They're just other children, Yuri. And not all of them will be in your class."

"Why I gotta wear a stupid knot?"

"It's a tie, Yura. Just like I wear to work. It's part of your uniform."

 

Yuri seemed to realize that he was entering the building whether he wanted to or not, so he decided to occupy his time scowling at everything and everyone who passed by. He wasn't kicking and screaming, so Viktor called it a win. 

\-----

The door to Yuri's classroom was decorated with shimmering stickers of the four seasons, which made it stand out from the other, more stereotypically decorated doors. Yuri was entranced by the almost-flickering suns, reaching out to poke it in wonder.

 

"And who do we have here?"

"This my little cousin Yuri. He's a little... _reluctant_ about starting school."

"Well, it's okay to be nervous. Do you like summer, then?"

 

Yuri immediately snatched his hand back from the decorations and glared at the man who had spoken. Instead of flinching away, however, cinnamon-colored eyes softened as he knelt down to Yuri's height.

 

"I enjoy winter, myself. More time for ice-skating."

 

He may as well have made magic, because immediately Yuri was asking a million questions and demanding to know if he could do tricks. Viktor was almost astonished. The man smiled and rose to his full height once more. Viktor's gaze finally met his and-

 

_Fuck._

 

It was impossible. There was no way the universe hated him that much. Now, he knew he was staring. But he couldn't help it. It was like all of his repressed feelings were flooding forward at once. He could hear the choir of angels and at the same time he could hear the chuckling of who must have been the devil because it was like his face was on fire. The man continued on, seemingly oblivious to Viktor's crisis.

 

 "It's nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Yuuri Katsuki, and I'll be Yuri's teacher. I look forward to working with you."

\----

Chris raised an eyebrow.

 

"So...the hot asian you've been hooked onto for going on almost a year is Yuri's _kindergarten teacher?_ "

 

Viktor whined in misery. He had invited his friend Christophe Giacometti out for coffee because he thought he'd sympathise. But all the model was doing was making him feel worse.

 

"He acted like he didn't even _know_ me, Chris. Do you think he was drawing some sort of line?"

"He just might not remember you, Viktor."

"Impossible. We had a deep soul-connection. And I'm _Viktor Nikiforov_. He has to remember _something_."

 

Chris rolled his eyes. He never should have dragged Viktor to that party. Now he was going to die alone because the only acceptable option in his eyes was a Japanese kindergarten teacher. Wow.

 

Viktor groaned into his elbow. Chris had pulled him along to a party back in college, claiming that he had to 'network' or something else of the sort. Basically, he just wanted him to get drunk with him. He had been standing to the side, speaking when approached, not really having much fun. And then a tipsy asian ( _Yuuri Katsuki_ , his mind supplied) had stumbled over, looked at him, and gushed about how much he loved his skating.

 

Viktor had been floored. Most people didn't even bring up his skating; choosing instead to drone on about his success in the fashion industry. It all got boring after a while, becuase all conversations were similar. But Yuuri Katsuki had thrown him completely for a loop just by talking about how much his skating spoke to him. And then his less-drunk-but-still-drunk Thai friend had shown up, phone ready, yelling about stripper poles and challenging him to show off. Yuuri had shoved his own phone and drink at Viktor, whispered ' _watch me_ ' and then proceeded to twist, bend, stretch, and spin his way into his deepest fantasies. 

 

They had danced together, and Viktor hadn't had that much fun in an extremely long time. But just as he turned to grab some water or something for him, Yuuri was gone. He had disappeared that night without a name or number, and had taken his heart with him. Viktor hadn't been able to forget him at all, and dating was pointless now that he had met his soulmate.

 

But all of that was about to change. He had him, now. And he was going to catch him for certain.

\-----


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will be continued! Please comment, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy ^.^/
> 
> Also, any requests WILL be considered 0v0/

\-----

_"You're Viktor Ni-Niki...Viktor-something, right?"_

 

_Viktor blinked, and looked down. Next to him was a clearly intoxicated asian man, looking upwards at him with sparkling eyes. Viktor inwardly sighed. He really didn't need this right now._

 

_"I just- hic- LOVE your skating. It was just...it SPOKE to me, y'know? When you left...I just-it made me cry. Actual tears."_

 

 Viktor sighed and tapped his spoon against the rim of his cup. He was debating doing something somewhat crazy, but it...had to be done. He'd never get through the rest of the year if he didn't. He needed to do this. Before he was ready, it was nearly two o'clock. 

 

He brushed himself off (not that there was a speck of dirt anywhere on him) as he stepped out of his car in front of the school. He had said his goodbyes to Chris around half an hour ago, claiming that regardless of his personal feelings, he had to pick up his precious little Yura. Chris had smirked and coughed what had sounded almost like a whipping noise. Viktor had threatened to post the most unappealing college photos of the blonde that he could on Instagram in retaliation for his _insolence_. 

 

Heart hammering, he power-walked his way down the same hallway he had walked this morning. Stopping at the front of the Katsuki doorway, he had prepared himself for the inevitable kicking and screaming fit that would occur when Yuri realized this wasn't a one-time thing.

 

He had not, however, prepared mentally for Yuri to come crashing out of the classroom, eyes wide with wonder, and start chattering a mile a minute about how _awesome_ his day was and how he had made a new friend and his name was Beka and he liked tigers too and his teacher had the same name but it was spelled weird and he could ice-skate real good and how he got sun stickers cause he read all the big words when it was his turn in story time. Viktor smiled and nodded while Yuri continued to narrate about his day at school, but he was actually looking out of the corner of his eye at Yuuri, who had appeared to have gotten more angelic throughout the day. He was a little thicker than he was in college, but his mind helpfully supplied all the ways that could be a _good thing_ later. 

 

"-and then this kid fell off the swings and started _crying_ , but Mr. Yuuri says it's not nice to laugh at people when they get hurt-"

 

Viktor winced. He was guilty of that more often than he'd like to admit.

 

"That all sounds great, Yura. You can tell me all about it on the way home. After we buckle you in, I've just got to speak with your teacher. Okay?"

"Hurry _up_ , 'm gonna miss the skaters on TV-"

 

Viktor made haste to snap Yuri in. By the time he was done, he was sure that Yuuri had cleared the classroom of students. He was half-right. There were no more students, but there was a young Thai man sitting on his desk while he packed his bag. He couldn't really hear their conversation, but it was an interesting one, to say the least.

 

"I thought I was going to _die_ , Phichit. Right there. Right on the spot."

"You deal with kids all day, and you can't handle a two-minute conversation with your idol?"

"Stop it, Phichit. You've seen him skate. It's like...a work of art. _He's_ a work of art."

"His gear is a work of art, with a price tag to match-"

"I _know_ , but the only things I own by his company are my costumes and those gym clothes you gave me for my birthday last year-"

"Did you like those?"

"I love those like I love his everything else-"

 

Viktor cleared his throat to announce his presence, and Yuuri felt his neck heat up. He looked to Phichit for something, anything, but the party planner/blogger just laughed and danced out of the room, no doubt snapping pictures the whole way. 

 

"I'm sorry to keep you, Mr. Katsuki-"

"U-Um! You can...just...call me Yuuri. It's okay with me. If it's okay with you, of course!"

"Of course it's okay with me! So, Yuuri, I was actually wondering if you were free this Saturday evening."

"Um. Yes, but teacher conferences are normally scheduled at the front office...and held during the week-"

"Not for a conference! Not for a conference. Actually...I was trying to ask you out for dinner. On a date. A dinner date, oh my god."

 

Viktor was trying to channel his normal sauve demeanor, but between the wide-eyed, shocked cognac gaze and the alluring red flush of his cheeks, Yuuri was making it very hard to maintain or even get a grasp on his normal confidence. He was being as smooth as the Altai Mountains. Yuuri, on the other hand, was trying his hardest not to blush any harder than he was, and he could feel his soul escaping with the strain. But he accomplished it, and stammered out an acceptance. 

 

"Yes! Yes. Um. I'm free this Saturday. For that. I'd love to-"

"Great! I'll pick you up at around...eight o'clock?"

"Sounds perfect."

 

Yuuri scribbled down his address and phone number, handing it to Viktor with hands that were steadier than he felt. Viktor put it down in his phone with a speed he didn't know he had, and spent the entire drive home with a smile so wide it hurt his face.

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH THEY GOT A DATE
> 
> Stay tuned for an update! Featuring a dinner date, Yuri's first friend, and more!


End file.
